Mucho Caliente (Wholesome Week Fic 1)
by lazersfanfics
Summary: Janstar fic using Day 1 of Wholesome Week's prompt: Cooking


( my day one prompt to wholesome week )

Janna came over to the Diaz household once again. Only this time, she decided to cook up something for the magical princess from another dimension. In the kitchen, she had an old favorite of hers cooking in the pot: ramen noodles. Only this time, she had a special kind of ramen she just got recently. And Star's just about to find out what it is.

"Thanks for letting me use Marco's kitchen to cook some food today," Janna said to her as she mixed the noodles.

"Thanks for making me some lunch today," Star responded with a smile. "Normally, Marco and I would eat together, but he decided to eat something with Jackie instead."

"Well, I can assure you he's missing out on this amazing food. Trust me. You won't regret it."

"The anticipation is killing me."

"You sure it isn't Miss Skullnick?"

The two of them shared a laugh together. A few minutes later, the ramen noodles had finished cooking in the pot. Janna then proceeded to take out the water without emptying the noodles, and put the noodles in a bowl for Star to eat.

Once she handed the bowl, as well as chopsticks to Star, Janna said, "Lunch is served, princess. Bon appetit."

"Alright!" Star exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

"Hold up!" Janna responded, grabbing her camera phone before Star could eat. "It's my first time making these, so I wanna remember this moment."

Star chuckled and replied, "Alright then. You're the chef."

She pressed the record button on her phone and shouted, "Ok, you may begin!"

Star grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat the ramen noodles as fast as she could. Because she haven't had anything to eat all day, she was relieved to finally eat a full meal. Janna, on the other hand, watched it all unfold on her camera phone. However, she wasn't expecting Star eating like this at all. At first, she was excited to see Star take on the bowl she made, but Star was eating so fast, it was beyond belief. At 45 seconds in the video, Star's halfway done.

"All finished!" Star screamed with bits of ramen on her face and a clean bowl on the table. "Thanks for making me this wonderful food again, Janna."

"No problem," Janna answered, as she stopped the recording.

Star let out a loud burp. "Say, what was in those noodles anyways?"

"Oh, those, hehe, it was a spicy noodle challenge that I cooked up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's these noodles that were made in Korea. They're supposed to be the spiciest noodles ever made. I've seen lots of videos from this. Really funny."

"Well, I don't really taste the spice."

As soon as Star said that, Star began to taste something really hot. And really spicy. Sweat began to run down her face, and her tongue sticked out of her mouth, as drips of drool dropped down. Soon, her face turned fully red, matching the hearts on her cheeks. It was in that moment that Janna was looking for when she ate the spicy noodle challenge.

"Janna?" Star said, panting heavily. "I may be wrong and you may be right. The spicy noodles… ARE REALLY SPICY!"

Uncontrollably, she bursted out bits of fire around the house. The certain things her fire breath touched would eventually get set on fire, causing the fire alarm to go off. Janna looked at the event unfolding with a few oohs and ahhs before she tried to shut the fire alarms off.

During the fiery outbursts, Star said to Janna, "What exactly was in the spicy noodle challenge?!"

"Beats me," Janna yelled back, turning off another fire alarm. "I just know that I bought it online!"

"You can't just trick someone into doing challenges like this!"

"At least you finished it in a minute and 30 seconds! That's faster than any of the videos I've watched!"

"How do I make this stop?!"

"Use the wand, probably?"

Taking her wand out, Star immediately took the fire that was spreading throughout the house. With another fiery outburst from her mouth, she decided to open her mouth and relieve her burning insides with her wand as well. With Janna turning off the last fire alarm in the house, the two girls looked around the Diaz household, nearly burnt to a crisp from the challenge.

"If it makes you feel better," Janna said with her hand on Star's shoulder, "it was supposed to be for Marco."

Star chuckled for a bit and responded, "I guess."


End file.
